


fili's kisses

by durinsheart



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Just a short little drabble, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsheart/pseuds/durinsheart
Summary: fili has different types of kisses. of course, you enjoy them all.originally posted on my tumblr (bluebellcotton)
Relationships: Fíli/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	fili's kisses

right, so, Fili loves kissing you, obviously. you’re his one and he cannot keep his hands off of you. it sometimes annoys the hell out of everyone, but he doesn't give a damn because what do you mean he's not allowed to kiss you every moment of the day?  
kiss 1: forehead kisses

fili is a sucker for forehead kisses. every time he needs to hurry somewhere, he’ll place a kiss on your forehead, against your temple or on top of your hair. they are soft, unspoken promises. I'll be home soon, I love you.  
alternatively: intimacy forehead kisses. wrapped up in the furs of his bed, bare chests pressing against each other, fili holding you tightly while tangling his legs with yours. both still slightly sweaty from your previous activities, he covers your head with kisses, telling you in between them how much he loves you and how he never wants to lose you. 10/10 would recommend.

kiss 2: passion-filled kisses.

these kisses are not for in public. nope, these are the ones he gives when you’re alone and he wants to tell you how much you mean to him. firmly pressing his lips against yours, pouring all of his emotions in the kiss. hands gripping your waist tightly, slowly walking you towards the bed or pressing you against the wall. you guessed it; these are the kisses that progress into something more.

kiss 3: needy kisses

ah yes, the needy ones. fili has his insecure moments and all he needs then is for you to love him. kissing until you're out of breath, soft moans and sighs filling the room. hands slipping under your tunic, pressing you impossibly close. your hands pressed against his cheeks, you often stroke his moustache braids and his beard. and when you pull away, you make sure to soothe all the negative thoughts about himself, complimenting him on everything for hours. 

kiss 4: possessive kiss

fili makes it clear to everyone that you are his. so when he finds a young guard trying to chat you up, asking you to maybe take a walk with him though the royal gardens (which you politely turn down) he can feel his jealousy rising. he doesn't like to be jealous and possessive, because you're your own person and you don't belong to anyone. but he can't help but storm towards you, pull you away from the guards and kiss you, giving the guard the famous durin glare. afterwards, he'd apologize for his childish behaviour, but you always forgive him, of course.

kiss 5: silly kisses

oh, silly kisses are your favourite. they are the kisses he wakes you with, tickling your sides and covering your face with the silly kisses. he’d revel in your laughs and giggles, only urging him on more. he’d roll on top of you, holding your arms above your head with one hand, tickling your sides with the other. eventually, he'd stop torturing you and stare at you, falling in love with you all over again and he can't wait to spend the rest of his life with you.


End file.
